<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just A Moment by PrinceRNJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868082">Just A Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceRNJ/pseuds/PrinceRNJ'>PrinceRNJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Me - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceRNJ/pseuds/PrinceRNJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't think too much about it. It is just a thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just A Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body."</em>
</p><p>It was stated before, for those who remember. </p><p>I wouldn't think for that to be my case. </p><p>I've not been sound in quite some time. </p><p>To this point though I can say that I am alright. The past is irreversible, my present time is going, and my future is.... I don't know. </p><p>I've been asked of my goals. I've been asked of my dreams and things that I would like to accomplish. </p><p>Very honestly, in your sense I am uncertain.</p><p>From my sense, I just want to bring joy, happiness, and peace to others. </p><p>What follows with that, that shall be your answer. </p><p>My real dreams are fantasy but... not far fetched. This means that they have/had a chance of coming true dependent upon circumstances or luck, whichever you believe in.</p><p>In order to move forward with life, I classify it as fantasy. If it's out of touch then I won't waste time pursuing it with high hopes for the result of possible disappointment. If I felt any hope in it then what is real will prosper and I'd give into it full time.</p><p>But alas, I have enough regrets. I'd rather not make any more.</p><p>So again, a selfless act of me. I care not for my self anymore, but for you. For everyone else. </p><p>Uncertainty, I do not know how to express to you that my feelings of righteousness are sincere.</p><p>I can only reassure and hope that you believe in what I plead.</p><p>I do not ask for anything in return but to know that you are well. That's all I ever ask.</p><p>My heart is not good for demise and unreasonable loss.</p><p>Most bad situations can be prevented.</p><p>This unreasonable loss stems from this.</p><p>I question it all the time with things I see in the news. </p><p>"We could all be reading a book right now."</p><p>Yes... I wonder.</p><p>Would you rather let your current feelings lead you to do something irreversible for no reason? Or would you rather be at home... be at a friend's house... be in peace reading a book. Be in peace, resting as you should without worries. Feeling safe or sound? Be in peace, watching a movie... doing whatever it is that brings you peace? Everyone deserves happiness.</p><p>Keep a healthy mind, keep a healthy spirit, keep a healthy body.</p><p>Life is hard enough as it is.</p><p>Why make it harder for yourself or others? </p><p>When I say that I want better for you I mean it.</p><p>Can you be mad at me if I requested of you to stop smoking? If I requested you to stop drinking? Speeding for no reason? Cutting yourself? Shaming yourself? Eating too much? Eating too little? Poisoning your body in other ways?</p><p>Can you be mad at me for that? Why? Because I want better for you? For you to be healthy? Because I support you more than you support yourself?</p><p>No one asked for me to do this, yes that is true. </p><p>But I have my reasons and if you respect any part of me, then there's no need to understand any of it but this. </p><p>Understand that <em><strong>I love you</strong></em>.</p><p>Understand that <em><strong>I care about you</strong></em>. </p><p>Understand that <em><strong>I am your biggest supporter</strong></em>.</p><p>Again, you do <span class="u"><strong>NOT</strong></span> need to understand why I feel this way. </p><p>--------------------</p><p>
  <strong>I just want you to understand that I do.</strong>
</p><p>---------------------</p><p>- RNJ</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't think too much about it. It is just a thought.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>